Vacuuming apparatus for particulate matter are well known and quite developed in the prior art. However, with the emphasis on environmental quality in the cleanup of hazardous waste, new and improved methods are required in order to ensure that particular hazardous waste in the form of particulate matter are removed from the environment and in the course of removal are not permitted to escape into the atmosphere.
With particular emphasis on the asbestos industry, the Applicant developed a negative pressure filtration system in order to attain an asbestos removal level of 0.3 microns in accordance with regulations promulgated by environmental agencies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,162. Applicant's prior patent was directed toward achieving the removal of minute particulate matter in the airstream. As described in Applicant's prior U.S. Patent, the heavier particulate matter was collected under the force of gravity in a first collection chamber which was then emptied into disposable containers.
More recent regulations with respect to the collection and disposal of asbestos waste and other hazardous waste, relate to the collection of the particulate waste and its disposal in landfills. These requirements and regulations relate to the packaging of the hazardous waste with no visible discharge for disposal and the amount of available space in existing landfills dedicated for this hazardous waste. It has therefore become a prime concern for removal contractors to compact the larger particulate matter in an economical and efficient manner while still maintaining the efficiency of the collection system and the integrity of the collection system to prevent the escape of particulate matter into the ambient atmosphere. Further environmental requirements call for the wetting of the hazardous material. (40 CFR 61.151).
Applicant's present invention continues to utilize Applicant's negative pressure concept with an initial separation chamber and novel bag system, which collects and compresses the heavier particulate matter in a uniquely designed bag system, the integrity of the bag system being secured when full to prevent the escape of hazardous waste to the ambient atmosphere and at the same time complying with requirements for landfill disposal in an efficient and economical manner. Additionally, Applicant's apparatus and process reduces the manpower required and thus reduces human exposure to the hazardous material.